Will I Ever Be Loved?
by SakuraKxSyaoranL
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? My first fanfic! Plz RR! SS. Losing inspiration
1. Prolouge : Lonesome Girl

**Summary** : Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies behind the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the pictue, what will happen? (It will start out with Sakura's life before she meets Syaoran)

**Written by** : SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N **: Hey guys! Erm.. This is my first fanfic since I joined this website. I hope that people will support my story to the end. By the way, I'm still an amateur. So, if I have any mistakes, tell me so I can improve, ok? This is also the first story I've written in my whole life (apart from school essays). Ano.. I hope the people that read this will review too and please be honest!

Normal writing **- Narration.**

"..." - **Characters talking.**

'...' - **Character's thoughts.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** Will I Ever Be Loved? **

** Chapter one **

** Prolouge : Lonesome Girl  
**

A small figure was found walking alone on the empty streets of Tomoeda, Japan.

The small figure was identified as an eleven year old girl.

She had breathtaking emerald eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair.

Her emerald eyes shone when she was surprised or happy and her auburn hair would glisten in the sunlight.

But although she was a pure beauty, one word could describe her everyday.

Lonesome.

Yes, she was lonesome. She had no friends. The only people she knew were her family.

People always envied her family because they seemed perfect.

But deep down her family wasn't perfect.

Her father seemed like a kind man, but he wasn't.  
He was the complete opposite of kindness.  
He would always scold her for no reason and hit her, hard.  
He would always kick her in the ribs.  
She despised her dad for his attitude.  
But she knew that he was a really kind man deep inside.  
When she was younger, he would always play with her and spend times with her.  
But after her mother's death, he.. changed.. a lot.  
She hated him for that but it was his choice.  
She felt torn up inside.

Her mother however, was a different story.  
Her mother passed away when she was only three years old.  
At that time, she didn't know what 'passed away' meant.  
She didn't know anything.  
At that time, she just knew that her mother wouldn't be there for her anymore..

Her older brother was a very hardworking teenager.He always takes part time jobs to support the family.  
Her older brother cared for her very much.  
But the one thing he didn't know was that his father recently started beating his younger sister for no reason.  
'Touya..' Thought the girl.  
Yes, her older brother's name is Touya.  
And Touya wasn't there for her anymore because he went to study abroad.

Thinking about all those things made the eleven year old girl sad.

'Nobody cares about me except onii-chan and he's gone,' she thought to herself.

Without her knowing, a lone tear escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheek.

The young girl touched her cheek and felt a wet spot.

She took out her handkerchief and rubbed her eyes and her cheek.

Why am I crying all of a sudden? I've been through this. I just need to be strong,' thought the young girl to herself.

But, even though she's been through all this everyday, she couldn't help but cry silently.

Out on the empty streets, the young girl, known as Kinomoto Sakura cried.

Nobody was there for her. Nobody took care of her. Nobody showed her any signs of love.

Sakura didn't even know what being loved felt like.

She cried just thinking about it.

Will I ever be loved?' she thought to herself silently before she continued to cry.

**A/N **: Soo.. That's it. Hope you liked it for the first chapter. Comments are welcomed. Flames are accepted. Criticsm are needed. Please be honest in your review and yes, I know it's kinda sucky for a first chapter, ne? T.T


	2. Bruises and Scars

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies behind the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? (Sakura will meet Syaoran later on).

**Written by : **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N :** Sorry if I've kept you guys waitin' (which i highly doubt). Sooo.. I don't think I'll get much reviews.. Since this is my first fanfic, I don't have much experience with writing stories.. Gomen ne.. No experience equals sucky stories, ne? Haix.. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter.**

Out on the empty streets, the young girl known as Kinomoto Sakura, cried.

Nobody was there for her. Nobody took care of her. Nobody showed her any signs of love.

Sakura didn't even know what being loved felt like.

She cried just thinking about it.

'Will I Ever Be Loved?' She thought to herself silently before she continued to cry.

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

** Chapter two **

**Bruises and Scars.**

Kinomoto Sakura stood up afte she cried.

She felt lonesome. She felt... unwanted.

'Why do I feel like this?' Sakura thought to herself.

She sniffed and continued on her way to school

**----Tomoeda Elementry School----  
**

"Ohayo minna!!", came the cheerfull voice of Sakura's classmate.

"Ohayo!!", came the reply from her other classmates.

Sakura walked in her classroom solemnly.

Nobody noticed her.

'As usual, nobody notices me,' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura sat down in her seat and prepared for class to start.

She felt bored so she took out her sketch pad and a pencil.

She began to sketch a cherry blossom tree in a small park.

The drawing looked like a piece of art.

When she finished her drawing, she laid the sketch pad on her desk.

Sakura looked at her watch and it read, '8.27'.

'Three more minutes before the school bell rings. I better get ready,' She thought to herself as she kept her sketch pad in her bag and took out her pencil box.

Then, she looked at her watch again. It read, '8.29'.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...' Sakura thought, counting in descending order.

**BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!!!**

'...1. Just in time,' Sakura thought while smiling meekly inwards.

The school bell rung signalling class to start.

Terada-sensei came in the classroom.

Every student stood up.

"Ohayo minna," Terada greeted the students.

"Ohayo Terada-sensei," The students greeted back while standing in their seats.

"You can all sit down now," Terada said.

"Haii sensei," The students replied back.

"Okay students, have you done your homework yet?"

"Haii"

** ----6:30----**

** BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!!!**

The school bell rung signalling the end of school.

The students stood up and went home.  
But Sakura stood up and went to her favourite place in the school, The Cherry Blossom Tree.  
She sat under the tree, relaxing herself.  
She enjoyed the calm and serene feeling underneath the tree.  
A few petals of the tree fell on Sakura.  
She felt the petals that was on the palm of her hand.

'It's so smooth..' Sakura thought.

'I wish I was like this at home.. Calm.. Serene..' Sakura thought calmly.

Then it hit her, 'Home!!! I gotta go home!!' Sakura screamed in her head.

Sakura ran to the apartment she called home, like lightning.  
She zoomed pass people and knocked them over.  
Causing people to scream and holler at her to watch where she's running next time.  
But Sakura didn't care.  
Of course she felt guilty, but she had to be home before her dad's there.  
If she didn't, she would be in big trouble.

**----Kinomoto Residence----**

She ran like her life depended on it and managed to get home on time-- or so she thought.

She quickly unlocked the apartment door with her spare keys.

'Phew.. I thought dad was home but I guess I was wrong. I made it just in ti--' Sakura thought before she got pulled by the collar.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?!?!?!" came Sakura's father, Fujitaka's, loud voice.

"Ano... I was.. Ano..." Sakura stuttered while looking down at the floor.

She was scared of her father when he was angry.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?!?!" Fujitaka's voice boomed through the whole apartment.

Sakura hated this.. She hated this so much.

"WELL!?!?!?" Fujitaka hollered at her.

Silence for one minute..

Two minutes..

Three..

"ANWER ME CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Fujitaka.

Sakura just kept silent.

She felt torn up inside. She felt like crying so badly. But she held it in.

She was still silent.

Fujitaka sighed frustratingly and let go of Sakura's collar.

He then kicked her helpless body that was lying on the floor.

"Go to bed. There will be no dinner for you tonight," Fujitaka said, controlling his anger.

Sakura obediently went to her room and sat in silence.

She went to her bathroom and showered quickly, yet silently.

After her quick shower, she took out her pajamas from her cupboard and wore it without a single word.

She saw some bruises on her body that her father caused. She also saw some scars from before. She cleaned her recent bruises.Then, she took out some bandages and wrapped it around the bruises.

She was used to the pain her father caused. To her, it wasn't the bruises that hurt. It was how her father changed so much.

Then, Sakura took out her homework from her schoolbag and did it silently.

A lone tear escaped from her eyes.

After she did her homework, she silently went to bed and laid there.

'Why is my life like this, Kami-sama?' Sakura thought before she cried silently into the night.

* * *

**A/N :** Ok.. Done. yawn.. So sleepy.. It's 1.40 in my country now and I gotta do my homework now. groan Damn homework.. At least the homework is art and it's my fav subject, but still.. I'm soooo sleepy.. I just came back from my mum's hometown. groan.. There was a traffic jam.. T.T.. Anyways, I'm done for this chapter. As usual, comments are welcomed, flames are accepted, critisicm are needed. Soo.. Ja! 


	3. Reminiscence

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? (Sakura will meet Syaoran later on)

**Written by :** SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N :** I am sooooo sorry for not updating for a loong time!! I was just so busy with school work and I got a writer's block! Gah! So sorry! Hope you forgive me! Oh yea, I just wanna say thanks to all the people that reviewed!! These are the kind people who reviewed it :  
**belliesgonagetcha  
animeboy-12  
Syaokura Dragon  
Fairyvixenmaiden**  
**donna rose busa :** Thanks so much for your review!! Hey, thanks for your compliment, but I don't think I'll make it as a novelist.. I'm not that good.. lol! Hm.. Can you give me the website for your story? I would really like to read it!

Thank you all so much for reviewing this story! I really appreciate it! Arigato gozaimasu! P.. Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter.**

She saw some bruises on her body that her father caused. She also saw some scars from before. She cleaned her recent bruises. Then, she took out some bandages and wrapped it around the bruises.

She was used to the pain her father caused. To her, it wasn't the bruises that hurt. It was how her father changed so much.

Then, Sakura took out her homework from her schoolbag and did it silently.

A lone tear escaped from her eyes.

After she did her homework, she silently went to bed and laid there.

'Why is my life like this, Kami-sama?' Sakura thought before she cried silently into the night.

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

** Chapter three : **

**Reminiscence**

A week passed.  
Everyday, Sakura would get minor injuries caused by her father's actions.  
Everyday, Sakura didn't have a shoulder to cry on.  
Everyday, Sakura felt like she didn't have an older brother.  
She just felt like she had an abusive father.  
Everyday and night, Sakura would cry.  
Everyday at school, she would be friendless.

She had scars and bruises on her body but she never went to see a doctor.

Nobody noticed her scars because she always covered them.

Of course, if people had been hit by other people, they would be crying because of the pain.

But Sakura never did that.

Of course she cried, but she didn't cry because of the pain done on her body, she cried because of the pain in her heart.

The more her father hit her, the more she felt the pain in her heart.

Her father's attitude was the problem. She always felt pain when her father did things to her.

She wished that her father would change his attitude and be the kind and loving parent she knew when she was little.

_----Flashback----_

A young two year old girl with short auburn hair was found running around in a garden full of flowers.

The two year old was known as Kinomoto Sakura. It was spring at this time and Sakura was having the time of her life.

Her father and mother were watching her. They felt so happy for their daughter. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Toya came out of the house. He looked at his little sister playing around in the garden and shook his head in mock dissapointment.

He walked over to his little sister and stood at one spot. He waited for Sakura to notice that he was there.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to stop running, he stood in front of her causing her to bump into him and fell onto the soft grass.

Sakura gave a confused look and stared at her older brother.

"Honestly, why do you have to run in the garden? It's a waste of time anyway," Toya said matter-of-factly.

"B-but I wuv running!" Sakura stated in her two year old way of talking.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I expected more from you," Toya said in mock dissapointment while shaking his head.

"I'm onwy two years owd!" Sakura stated, obviously annoyed with her older brother.

"Still, that's no excuse," Toya replied.

Sakura, who was obviously annoyed, couldn't stand it anymore and stomped on his foot.

"ITAII!!!!!!!" Toya shouted loudly. He hopped around while holding his foot that was hurt.

"Thwat ish what you get fer messing with me!" Sakura stated while walking away.

The parents of the two children were laughing at their kids' behaviour to one another.

"I predict that this will happen for the rest of their lives," Fujitaka stated while smiling to his wife.

"Yes, I agree," Nadeshiko replied while smiling back to her husband.

They smiled at each other once more before they heard their daughter's voice.

"Otou-san, okaa-san! Look at these butiful fowers!" Sakura exclaimed while holding a few picked flowers.

"My, my, Sakura-chan, these are beautiful," Nadeshiko said to her daughter while smiling.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Fujitaka said to his daughter while smiling warmly.

_----End of Flashback----_

'Otou-san, where did your carefree attitude go?' Sakura thought while tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

'Okaa-san, why did you have to leave me?' Sakura thought while tears started to fall from her eyes.

'Onii-chan, why did you have to go? Why did you leave me?' Sakura thought while tears rolled down her cheeks to the ground.

'Ta-Tameh!! I musn't cry! I have to be strong!' Sakura thought while she blinked her tears away. She wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve.

'Why does everything have to go wrong in my life!?!' Sakura thought while she started crying again.

Sakura was currently in her favourite park in Tomoeda. It was her favourite park because it held so many memories that she held dearly.

The memories of being with her mother, brother and the kind father she knew.

'Otou-san, why did you have to change after mum's death?' Sakura questioned in her thoughts.

'Doshte otou-san? Doshte!?!', Sakura thought in her mind.

So many memories raced through her mind all at once. Memories of her and her family when they were still happy together. Memories that she held dearly. Memories close to her heart.

She burst into tears thinking about her life and how broken it was. How broken her family was. There was no way to fix her broken family unless a miracle were to happen.

* * *

**A/N :** Hope you guys like this chapter! I wrote it when I was on my holiday. Hehe.. P.. Drop me a review, 'kays? .. Comments are welcome, flames are accepted, critisicm are needed. Please R+R! .. Ja ne!!


	4. A Special Encounter Part 1

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? But when two guys fall for her, what will happen? Love rivals or worse? Which guy will she pick? A new kid, heartbreak, new friends and lots more to come!

**Written by : **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N : **Hey guys! Look, I am truly sorry for the late update. And I mean **the really late update! **Although I had time on my hands, I still didn't update, and why you ask? Really, **why **you ask!?! Because I have absolutely, **no inspiration!!!!!! **That's why! Argh! calming down Okay, okay. The reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I didn't have any inspiration but **two reviewers** made me realize that there are a few people that likes my story. The thing is, I lost all hope during my time here. sighs I know, I suck right? Well, I didn't get much reviews, and I thought, well, 'What the heck? Why should I even write stuff! I'm not any good!'. sighs Well, these are the **two** reviewers who stuck with me and had the heart to review :

**belliesgonagetcha **

**Sakura Li-chan  
**

Well guys, I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you'll review. Arigato.. smiles weakly. I'd love to hear from all of you. Especially my readers whom I love. And my reviewers whom I owe a lot to and love to bits! So, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

Sakura was currently in her favourite park in Tomoeda. It was her favourite park because it held so many memories that she held dearly.

The memories of being with her mother, brother and the kind father she knew.

'Otou-san, why did you have to change after mum's death?' Sakura questioned in her thoughts.

'Doshte otou-san? Doshte!?!' Sakura thought in her mind.

So many memories raced through her mind all at once. Memories of her and her family when they were still happy together. Memories that she held dearly. Memories close to her heart.

She burst into tears thinking about her life and how broken it was. How broken her family was. There was no way to fix her family unless a miracle were to happen

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

**Chapter four :**

**A Special Encounter Part 1**

Sobbing sounds were heard throughout the whole of the Tomoeda park. If people were to follow the sound, they would have found a young girl crying. The girl of course, was Sakura. Sakura's heart was full of pain and sorrow at the moment.

She didn't know what to do with her broken family. Tears of sorrow were seen falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheek and falling on the floor beneath her.

If people were to look at her, they would have thought that she was a fallen angel. But if people were to look at her closely, they would have seen a young girl letting out her pain through her tears.

If people got to know her, they would have seen the kind side of her, the generous side, the friendly side, the humourous side, the caring side and a heart full of love.

Sakura wasn't only a pure beauty by looks, she was also a kind soul by heart. If boys were to notice her and get to know her, they would see how she is in the inside and would fall in love immediately. And of course, one guy will.

Flashbacks of her and her family when she was little raced through Sakura's mind. She remembered how her family was before this, before it was broken. While the flashbacks raced through her mind, she couldn't help but cry.

'Otou-san, okaa-san, onii-chan,' those three words rang through Sakura's mind.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, there was one boy that was watching her from behind a tree. Curious of the sobbing sound, the boy followed it and ended up seeing a young girl about his age, crying.

'She looks like a fallen angel sitting there. She looks like her heart's in sorrow but yet, she seems so peaceful,' the boy thought to himself. The boy's eyes soften when he saw Sakura by herself.

'But looks can be deceiving,' he thought. But his heart told him otherwise. He walked to where Sakura was. She was still crying. She was letting go all of her tears.

"Ano.. I was just wondering.. Why are you crying?" the boy asked Sakura.

"It's.. it's nothing.. Anyway, you wouldn't want to waste your time on me. I'm just another one of those sad cases," Sakura answered the boy.

The boy fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Sakura.

"Here. I figured you might need it since you're crying," the boy said and handed the handkerchief to Sakura. He smiled warmly at her.

Sakura looked at the handkerchief presented to her and took it.

"Thanks," Sakura replied as she wiped her tears away. She smiled back to him.

The boy sat down next to her on the floor.

"So, why don't you tell me why you're crying?" the boy asked.

Sakura sighed and asked him, "Do you really want to know?"

The boy nodded his head which meant 'yes'.

So, Sakura told the boy her life story, from when she was little until now. The boy listened to her without saying a single word.

"So, that's all. That's my life story," Sakura said before taking a deep breath.

The boy looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you really okay?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am. But you shouldn't worry yourself with me," Sakura said, but her voice cracked at the end when tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh gosh, I don't know why I'm crying all of a sudden. But I assure you I'm fine," Sakura said assuringly while she let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Shhhh.. It's okay. Just let your tears out. Shhhh.." the boy said rubbing her back.

Sakura held his shirt while she cried. The boy's shirt was wet because of Sakura's tears but he didn't mind.

"Im..so.. sorry.." Sakura said, chocking on her sobs.

"Shhhh.. Don't speak. Shhhh.." the boy said while rubbing her back assuringly.

The scene was like that for a while. A girl and a boy was seen on the ground. If people were to see that scene, they would have thought that the children were a couple. But that wasn't right. Not yet anyway. But what will happen? That is the question.

* * *

**A/N : **Hm.. Lack of inspiration.. Don't think I'll continue this fic.. So sorry.. But I need more inspiration in order to write stuff.. sighs deeply Anyway, I don't think I'll stop. To make my readers happy, I won't. But I may stop. There's a chance there. Oh yea, to my readers, my exam's coming next week, so I gotta study. That means I'm banned from the computer for a while.. sighs. Anyway, comments are welcome, flames are accepted and critisicm are needed. Ja ne!


	5. A Special Encounter Part 2

**Summary :** Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? But when two guys fall for her, what will happen? Love rivals or worse? Which guy will she pick? A new kid, heartbreaks, new friends and lots more to come.

**Written by :** SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N :** Hey! I'm back with the new chapter! Since my exam's over, I have 2 weeks of holiday! Yey! So, I'll be updating sooner, hopefully. Anyways, I am very grateful that I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. 5 reviews. That's better than nothing, right? Right. So, I'm thanking all of you that reviewed my story in the past. Arigato gozaimasu! I'll put the reviewers' names at the bottom. And I'll answer cholfie27 and jay22's review since I didn't reply yet. Anyway, without further ado, I present you with the next chapter of Will I Ever Be Loved!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

So, Sakura told the boy her life story, from when she was little until now. The boy listened to her without saying a single word.

"So, that's all. That's my life story," Sakura said before taking a deep breath.

The boy looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you really okay?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am. But you shouldn't worry yourself with me," Sakura said, but her voice cracked at the end when tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh gosh, I don't know why I'm crying all of a sudden. But I assure you I'm fine," Sakura said assuringly while she let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Shhhh.. It's okay. Just let your tears out. Shhhh.." the boy said while rubbing her back.

Sakura held his shirt while she cried. The boy's shirt was wet because of Sakura's tears but he didn't mind.

"I'm.. so.. sorry.." Sakura said, chocking on her sobs.

"Shhhh.. Don't speak. Shhhh.." the boy said while rubbing her back assuringly.

The scene was like that for a while. A girl and a boy was seen on the ground. If people were to see that scene, they would have thought that the children were a couple. But that wasn't right. Not yet anyway. But what will happen? That is the question.

**

* * *

**

**Will I Ever Be Loved?****  
**

**Chapter five : **

**A Special Encounter Part Two**

Sakura's cries were getting softer and softer until it stopped completely. She was asleep.The boy noticed this and lifted her chin up so that he could see her face.

'She really looks like a fallen angel,' the boy thought to himself. The boy smiled while looking at Sakura's fragile face.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears. The boy just realised how right he was when he said that Sakura looked like an angel.

'Even though she has a tear strained face, I can't help but notice her pink lips, rosy cheeks and her marvellous emerald eyes,' the boy thought to himself. He laid Sakura's head on his lap and began humming a lullaby to her.

While he was humming, he looked at Sakura's face. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,' he thought.

At that thought, Sakura awoke from her sleep. She opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

"I see you that you've woken up from your sleep," the boy said to Sakura while he smiled at her.

"Uh.. Yeah," She answered unsurely.

"Ano.. I'm sorry.. I cried on your shirt and.. well.. I'm sorry if I bothered you in any way," Sakura said while blushing of embarrassment.

"Nah, it's okay. Anyway, it was my idea to comfort you," the boy said to her.

"Erm.. I didn't quite get your name," Sakura said.

"My name's Li Syaoran, but you can call me Syaoran if you like," he said while grinning at her.

"Oh, okay Syaoran. My name's Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura for short," she replied. She smiled at him.

Sakura looked at her watch and realised that it was 6.30 already. 'Oh shit! Did I stay here that long?' she thought to herself while she slapped herself mentally.

"Ano.. I have to go. You see, my dad's waiting for me at home and I better get going before he does something to me," Sakura said hurriedly to Syaoran.

"Oh.." Syaoran replied softly with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Syaoran? Are you okay? You sound kind of sad. What happened?" Sakura asked him worriedly.

Syaoran shook his head. "N-no. I'm o-okay," Syaoran stammered out.

"Okay? You don't sound okay. Are you sure? Syaoran?" Sakura asked with more worry evident in her voice.

Syaoran nodded his head hurriedly. "I-I'm just worried about you," Syaoran said softly while looking at the ground beneath him. Although, it was soft, Sakura heard it clearly.

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked with confusion in her eyes.

Syaoran realized the change in Sakura's eyes and immediately blushed in embarassment.

"I-It's n-nothing!" Syaoran almost shouted out while stammering.

Sakura looked up to him. Confusion in her eyes.

"Y-You should p-probably g-go home. Y-Your dad m-might get worried a-about y-you," Syaoran stammered out.

Sakura stared at him. Confusion still in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. But are you sure, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly while her head was bowed down.

Syaoran blushed as red as a tomato at the single word. 'Syaoran-kun'. Syaoran nodded his head hurriedly and quickly ran out of the park before Sakura saw him.

"Okay," Sakura replied. But when she looked up, she saw nothing in front of her.

"Syaoran? Syaoran-kun!?!" Sakura shouted, but he was gone.

"He must've been in a hurry," Sakura muttered to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking home. Not remembering that her father was at the house waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N : ** Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter. Sakura and Syaoran finally know each other. Hehe.. Anyways, without further ado, the names of the people who reviewed the last chapter :

**Rougueunlimited**

**cherwolf**

**chersom wolf**

**Sakura Li-chan**

**jay22**** - **Thanks for calling it cute. lol. Um.. Sorry if I didn't make them teenagers though. 'Cause I don't really know what teenagers do and learn. You see, I'm only 11 years old. So, I really don't know.. Anyway, thanks for your review! D

**cholfie27** **- **Thanks a lot for your 2 reviews! I really appreciate it. Thanks for all of your reviews! Thanks, I tried my best to make it sound sad. Hehe.. Oh, um.. Even I'm not sure why I put in the centre in the first place.. Eheh.. Gomen.. Oh, I read somewhere that Japanese schools start their school in the morning and ends as late as 6.30. Um, sorry if I'm wrong about that. I live in Malaysia. So, I'm not quite sure. Hehe.. Syaoran keeps shushing Sakura. xD.. Anyways, thanks again for your reviews! P

So, thanks for all the reviews and I hope that I'll be getting some more reviews in this chapter. Hehe.. So, comments are welcome, flames are accepted and criticism are needed. Thanks again for your reviews! Bye for now! DD


	6. We Meet Again

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies benath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? But when two guys fall for her, what will happen? Love rivals or worse? Which guy will she pick? A new kid, heartbreaks, new friends and lots more to come.

**Written by : **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N :** I'm back with a new chapter!! I hope that my readers/reviewers will help me to choose which style of format to use. It's either the middle format or the side format. So, will you please review this chapter and tell me what you think the style of format should be. Since I've used the middle format for the past chapters, I'll use the side format for this chapter. So, please make a choice and review this story. Thank you again to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. I'll post the names of the reviewers below. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Without further ado, I present you with chapter six!! xD**  
**

* * *

**Recap from last chapter :**

Sakura stared at him. Confusion still in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. But are you sure, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly while her head was bowed down.

Syaoran blushed as red as a tomato at the single word. 'Syaoran-kun'. Syaoran nodded his head hurriedly and ran out of the park before Sakura saw him.

"Okay," Sakura replied. But when she looked up, she saw nothing in front of her.

"Syaoran? Syaoran-kun!?!" Sakura shouted, but he was gone.

"He must've been in a hurry," Sakura muttered to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking home. Not remembering that her father was at the house waiting for her.**  
**

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

**Chapter six :  
**

** We Meet Again **

Sakura walked down the streets of Tomoeda. Surprisingly, nobody was seen there. She was all alone.

Sakura observed her surroundings and realised that she was the only one walking on the streets.

She shivered as thoughts of being kidnapped raced through her mind.

When Sakura reached her destination, the apartment flat, she sighed in relief. 'Phew, I thought that I was going to be kidnapped," Sakura thought as another sigh escaped from her lips.

She walked to her apartment and stood there. She then unlocked the door with her keys. She opened the door to see none other then her father sitting on the couch. Sakura walked towards her father.

Surprisingly, he had a worried look on his face. But that worried look soon turned to an angered look. Sakura was shivering inwards. She felt afraid when her father was angry.

"Sakura, I've told you a million times to come home early," Fujitaka said, controlling his anger.

"G-Gomen nasai otou-san, but, I was in the park and I--" Sakura tried to explain but got cut off by her father.

"But nothing. I've had enough of this. Just go to your room and stay there for the night," Fujitaka said, still controlling his anger.

Sakura felt scared, so she quickly ran to her bedroom. It was her only sanctuary in the house.

She closed the door of her bedroom and locked it. She then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After she took her shower, she quickly wore her pyjamas and laid on the bed.

She laid there thinking, 'I wonder why otou-san didn't scold me. It must be something. After all, he did have a worried look on his face before,"

Sakura thought about it. But she still had no idea as to why her father was worried. Sakura thought about it over and over again.

Eventually, she gave up and looked at the ceiling above her. She sighed deeply. The thought was still on her mind.

She soon got tired and fell asleep on the bed. For once, she slept soundly on the bed. There were no tears in her eyes.

**--The next day--**

Sakura walked along the streets of Tomoeda. She was walking with her head bent down. She was thinking hard about something.

Not realizing that someone was walking towards her direction, she continued to walk with her head bowed.

'I wonder why otou-san was so worried last night. Something must have happen--' Sakura thought to herself but her train of thoughts stopped when she realized that she had bumped into someone and was falling.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact of her butt landing on the hard cement ground beneath her. But the feeling of pain never came. Confused, she looked up to see her saviour's face, only to be met by intense amber orbs staring back at her.

Sakura looked away from the gaze and blushed out of embarassment. "G-Gomen nasai. I-I didn't mean to bump into y-you," Sakura managed to stutter out while she bowed to her saviour.

Her saviour just smiled back at her in return. "It's okay. I'm sure it was an accident, Sakura," her saviour stated.

Sakura lifted her head up at the sound of her name. "H-How do you--" Sakura asked suspiciously but stopped when she realized who her saviour was.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She was in utter shock.

Syaoran just smiled back at her. This just made Sakura blush more.

'Why am I blushing? It's not like I like him or anything, right? Hoeee.. What am I feeling!?!' Sakura questioned in her thoughts.

Syaoran saw Sakura's red face and felt worried.

"Sakura, do you have a fever? You're red in the face," Syaoran asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head quickly.

"Iie. I don't have a fever. No need to worry about me," Sakura replied while still blushing.

"Hai. If you say so, Sakura," Syaoran said in return.

"O-Oh! I think I better get going. Gomen Syaoran. But I really need to get to school now. Ja ne!" Sakura said. She then hurried off to her school.

With that said, Syaoran felt his heart beating faster and faster. 'What is this feeling? Is it love? No, it can't be,' Syaoran thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He then walked in the direction of his school.

* * *

**A/N :** Okay, so that's chapter six for you! I hope you liked it enough to review it. I really hope so. Anyways, these are the people who reviewed the last chapter : 

**TheHeart14**

**Sakura Li-chan**

**cherwolf**

**Michi-Miki** - I owe this author so much! After all, she is one of my favourite authors and she read one of her reviewers' story! Thanks a lot gal! I'll be supporting your story all the way!

So, thanks again to these wonderful reviewers! I hope you review for this chapter! Anyways, to all my readers/reviewers, please review for this chapter. I would really appreciate it! So, comments are welcome, flames are accepted and criticism are needed. Thanks in advance for the reviews! Byr for now!


	7. The New Kid

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? But when two guys fall for her, what will happen next? Love rivals or worse? Which guy will she pick? A true friend, a new kid, crushes, heartbreaks, new friends and lots more to come.

**Written by : **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N : **So, I'm back with a new chapter! Hehehe.. I just couldn't help myself! I was so happy that I got so much reviews that I started typing frantically! Hehe.. Hope you don't mind. Hm, by the looks of it, this chapter will be pretty long. I made it extra long for my reviewers. Hope you don't mind! Oh yea, I decided to use the side formatting, thanks to **JennyKim319**, who answered my question in the previous chapter unlike the others. But don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you. Hehe. So, as usual, I'll put the reviewers' names at the bottom. Without further ado, the next chapter of Will I Ever Be Loved! Ta-da!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

Syaoran saw Sakura's red face and felt worried.

"Sakura, do you have a fever? You're red in the face," Syaoran asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head quickly.

"Iie. I don't have a fever. No need to worry about me," Sakura replied while still blushing.

"Hai. If you say so, Sakura," Syaoran said in return.

"O-Oh! I think I better get going. Gomen Syaoran. But I really need to get to school now. Ja ne!" Sakura said. She then hurried off to her school.

With that said, Syaoran felt his heart beating faster and faster. 'What is this feeling? Is it love? No, it can't be,' Syaoran thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He then walked in the direction of his school.

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

**Chapter seven :**

**The New Kid**

Sakura went in the school building quickly. A tint of pink still evident on her cheeks. Suddenly, she tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. Her schoolbooks were all scattered on the floor. Students around her were staring at her weirdly. Then the students laughed at her. Sakura felt so embarassed by her action. She blushed out of embarassment.

All the students stopped laughing and returned to what they were doing before. Sakura began to gather her schoolbooks that were on the floor. She felt utterly embarassed.

'Why do I always have to be a klutz?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Um, hello there. Do you need help with those?" asked a guy's voice. Sakura just continued to pick up her books. She ignored the guy. She suspected that he laughed at her too.

"No, I don't need your help," Sakura replied with a huff while she continued to pick up her schoolbooks. When she was about to pick up the last book that was lying on the floor, she felt a hand holding it.

"Honestly, would it kill you to answer me nicely?" the guy said while he was holding Sakura's book in his hand.

"For you, yes. After all, you did laugh at me," Sakura snapped back at him.

"Laugh at you? When did I do that? I just got here a few minutes ago," the guy said while looking confused.

Sakura froze on the spot.

"T-That means that you didn't laugh at me?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Frankly, yes," the guy answered her while a grin played on his lips. Sakura blushed out of embarassment.

"G-Gomen nasai. I thought that you were one of the jerks that laughed at me," Sakura said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's all in the past now," the guy said coolly.

"Anyway, can I have my book back?" Sakura asked while she smirked at the guy in front of her.

The guy muttered a soft 'sorry' and handed the book to Sakura.

"Arigato," Sakura replied back with a smile.

They smiled at each other for awhile before they heard the bell ring. They said their goodbyes and headed to their classroom. Surprisingly, the guy followed Sakura to her class. Sakura knocked on the door of the class and apologized to the teacher for being late.

She then sat at her place and took out her study items. Everybody around her were talking to each other about a new student.

"I heard that the new student is a guy!" exclaimed a girl with sleek black and hazel eyes.

"I heard that the new kid's from Tokyo!" said a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Quiet down class!" Mr. Terada commanded the students. With that, all the students stopped talking and paid attention to their teacher.

"Class, we will have a new student attending this class starting from today onwards. He is from Tokyo. So, please welcome our new student, Kobayashi Kenshin," Mr. Terada announced as he steps back. A guy with jet black hair and brown eyes stepped in front of the class.

"Konichiwa minna, watashiwa Kobayashi Kenshin. I am from Tokyo. But I moved to Tomoeda because my father has a buisness deal here. So, I hope to get to know all of you soon," Kenshin stated as he walked back to the teacher.

"Kobayashi-san, you will sit next to Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand," Mr. Terada stated.

Sakura raised her hand when she heard her name being called. Sakura noticed the familliar face of Kenshin and realized that he was the guy from before.

"I hope I can get to know **you** better, Kinomoto-san," Kenshin whispered as he passed by Sakura's desk and sat beside her. He winked at her and then turned his attention to the teacher.

A tint of red appeared on her cheeks. 'I can't believe he said that,' Sakura thought before she turned her attention to the teacher too. Her heart was beating a little faster than usual though.

'What is this feeling? I can't like him, right? Right,' Sakura decided in her mind.

Time passed by. They learned many lessons but when the slight thought of Kenshin appeared, Sakura would blush furiously.

'What is happening to me? Why do I feel my heart beat faster whenever I think of Kenshin!?!' Sakura thought in her mind.

**--Recess--**

Sakura carried her bento box with her while she exited her class and headed for the cafeteria. She walked around the place and spotted an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria. She walked over to it and sat on the seat by herself.

'As usual, nobody notices me and I have to eat by myself,' Sakura thought to herself while she sighed inwards. Although she was sad, she didn't show any sign of it. She always had an expressionless face when she feels sad.

"Excuse me, can I sit here with you?" a guy's voice asked Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head, not realizing that she had company. The guy sat down beside Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san? You don't look so good. Daijoubu?" the guy's voice said. He turned to look at Sakura. But Sakura wasn't paying any attention to him. He observed her face. She had no expression on it. The guy was worried and began shaking Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura awoke from her reverie and turned to look at the guy. "Hey, what's the big ide--" Sakura said but was cut off when she realised who it was.  
There sat Kenshin with a worried facial expression.

"Kinomoto-san, daijoubu desu?" Kenshin asked Sakura again.

Sakura nodded her head quickly. Kenshin chuckled at the change of her behaviour. Sakura stopped nodding her head and opened up her bento to see her favourite food, rice omelet and noodles.

Sakura felt so happy. She squealed inwards and had a goofy grin on her face. Kenshin realised this and bit back a laugh. Without hesitation, Sakura began eating her home cooked meal happily while Kenshin just ate some sushi.

'Hmm.. Did otou-san make this for me? After all, I didn't cook it,' Sakura thought in her mind curiously. 'But why would otou-san do this for me?' Sakura thought once more. She shrugged the feeling off and continued to eat her meal.

After Sakura and Kenshin ate their meal, the school bell rang indicating the end of recess. They walked to their classroom together.

**--6.30--**

The school bell rang signalling the end of school. Sakura and Kenshin said their goodbyes and went on their way. Sakura's heart never seemed to stop beating faster and faster when she was with Kenshin.

'Why am I feeling this way?' Sakura thought to herself, confused. She shrugged the feeling off and continued to walk.

Her steps had gotten faster and now she was hurrying to the apartment flat. When she reached the door to her apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Before she got in, she heard voices in the apartment. Two people were arguing with each other. She leaned in closer to hear the argument between the two. She heard her father's voice and a woman's voice. She gasped when she heard what they were talking about.

'No. No, this can't be happening,' Sakura thought as she held her tears in.

'**NO!**' Sakura screamed in her mind.

* * *

**A/N :** Soo, how was it? Hehe. Cliffhanger there. Mwahahaha! xDD. Anyways, tell me what you think of it in your review, kays? Thanks in advance! So, the names of the kind reviewers are here! So, without further ado, the kind reviewers! Ta-da! 

**Setula the Black Rose** **-** Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. Haha, you're not evil. Most people do like the hero/heroine's parents to be evil. Hehe. Example, me. Waaa... If you smite me, I can't update now, can I? Luckily, I'm still alive. xDD. Anyways, thanks again for your review!

**JennyKim319**

**TheHeart14**

**xoMoichella**

**cherwolf**

**Sakura Li-chan**

**AngelEmCuti** - Hehe. Thanks for your review! D. I hope that you'll continue on reading my story. Hehe. Hope you review again for this chapter!! Thanks again!

**kaYeYe**

**StrawberryBlossom 44**

**Michi-Miki**

So, thanks again to these reviewers! I hope that I'll get more reviews for this chapter! But of course, that is just on my wish list. Hehe. I'm very happy to see that there are some people that like my story. Thanks again! As usual, comments are welcome, flames are accepted and criticism are needed. Thanks in advance. Bye for now!

* * *


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Summary : **Kinomoto Sakura is a pure beauty when it comes to looks. But what lies beneath the beauty? When Li Syaoran comes into the picture, what will happen? But when two guys fall for her, what will happen next? Love rivals or worse? Which guy will she pick? A true friend, a new kid, crushes, heartbreaks, new friends, death and a lot more to come.

**Written by : **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**A/N : **Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with schoolwork and my mind was occupied with my exam marks and position in class. So, my exam marks were quite high. I got 6A's and 4B's. My position in class is currently number 5. Heh. But really, don't think I'm a nerd, kays? I have a lot of friends in school and online, but I'm not that popular either. Hahas. Oh gosh, I'm blabbing too much. Gomen nasai. Anyways, without further ado, the continuation of, 'Will I Ever Be Loved'!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

The school bell rang signalling the end of school. Sakura and Kenshin said their goodbyes and went on their way. Sakura's heart never seemed to stop beating faster and faster when she was with Kenshin.

'Why am I feeling this way?' Sakura thought to herself, confused. She shrugged the feeling off and continued to walk.

Her steps had gotten faster and now she was hurrying to the apartment flat. When she reached the door to her apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Before she got in, she heard voices in the apartment. Two people were arguing with each other. She leaned in closer to hear the argument between the two. She heard her father's voice and a woman's voice. She gasped when she heard what they were talking about.

'No. No, this can't be happening,' Sakura thought as she held her tears in.

'**NO!**' Sakura screamed in her mind.

* * *

**Will I Ever Be Loved?**

**Chapter eight :**

**The Truth Revealed**

"**NO!**" Sakura screamed in horror as she slammed the door open. There, on the apartment floor, was her father. Her father's body was motionless. His eyes were closed, it looked as if he knew he was going to be killed. Beside her father's dead body was a woman. She held a bloody knife in her hand. The woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was still young and she looked beautiful. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black suit.

"You-You did this to him.. Didn't you!?!" Sakura shreiked.

"Obviously I did," the woman replied calmly.

"W-Why?" Sakura asked shakily. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Why you ask? Simple, he broke his and the agency's agreement and so, he was sentenced to death," the woman replied.

"W-What did he do to break the agreement?" Sakura squeaked out. It was obvious, she was hurt.

"He cared for you," the woman replied with dark eyes.

Silence.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to say anything more, the woman dropped the knife and walked towards the apartment door while shutting the door. Sakura was on the verge of breaking down and crying. But she held in her tears and crouched down to examine her father closely. Her father's eyes were closed as he welcomed death. A teardrop fell from her eyes and slid down her cheek. She couldn't help but cry silently.

Although her father was cruel to her, she still loved him from the very beginning. She cared for him deeply.

'"He cared for you,"' the woman's voice repeated in her mind. Then realization hit her. When she had gotten home late, her father was worried about something or someone. He also packed her favourite food in her bento box. She gasped and new tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She knew that she had lost another loved one. And it hurt her so much. Tears streamed down her flawless face.

'What did I do to deserve this torture, Kami-sama? Did I do something wrong?' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to cry.

'First it was okaa-san that died. Now, otou-san is dead,' Sakura thought to herself sadly.

"Who will take care of me now? Otou-san isn't here for me now. And onii-chan is studying abroad," Sakura muttered to herself in a soft whisper.

Tears continued to roll down her soft cheeks. She couldn't bare the thought of losing a loved one again. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She started rocking herself back and forth on the floor. The argument between her father and the woman replayed in her mind.

_--Flashback--_

Voices were heard coming from the apartment where Sakura lived. Sakura inched closer to the door as she heard the voices getting louder and louder.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka, this is the last choice that you are going to make," the voiced, identified as a woman, said.

"W-What is it?" Fujitaka asked shakily.

"What you have done to her is mere love for you, but it means a lot more to the agency," the woman said slowly before continuing.

"So, you have two choices to choose from. Your wife will be killed when I leave this place or I will kill you now and your wife's life will be spared," the woman said.

"Spare my wife's life if you will. I won't give you the right to harm them in any way. Kill me instead," Fujitaka said with determination in his voice.

"Alright then," the woman replied as she took out a knife from her pocket.

The woman stepped towards Fujitaka and swiftly stabbed him in the heart. His body dropped on the floor lifelessly. The woman smiled in satisfaction.

_--End of flashback--_

Sakura's tears were falling endlessly. She saw the scene where her father was killed. She touched her father's face and smiled tearily. She stood up from the position that she was in and made her way to the telephone. She called the ambulance to take her father's body away. Although she loved him, she would never manage to dig up a grave and bury him. She didn't have enough money.

She thought about it and tears continued to fall down her soft cheeks. She couldn't even do anything for her father. She choked back a sob and turned to face her father's body.

"Forgive me dad, I'm really sorry for not helping you now. I hope you forgive me," Sakura whispered to him as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

A few minutes passed. The ambulance came and took away her father's body. Sakura stood on the apartment floor. The flashback kept replaying in her mind. Then she remembered something. Realization hit her.

'M-My mother, dad said sacrificed his life for mum, me and Touya. So that means, mum is still alive!' Sakura thought joyously.

'B-But I don't know where she is..' Sakura thought helplessly.

Sakura went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She felt so empty. There was nobody left in the house except for her. She shook her head to erase the thoughts and silently tried to sleep. The flashback still haunting her dreams.

* * *

**A/N :** Okai. That's the end of this chapter. Now, I have to come up with other ideas. Hmmm.. Oh yea, I'm really sorry if I take a long time to update the next chapter. Kinda busy here. Gomen. Anyways, these are the kind people who reviewed the previous chapter. 

**JennyKim319**

**Rougueunlimited**

**Sakura Li-chan**

**xxpinkwolfxx - **Hahas. Thanks for your review. It means a lot to me. So, here's your update! I hope you like it.

**TheHeart14**

**cherwolf**

**AngelEmCuti - **Um, thanks again for your review. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope that you'll keep supporting my story. I also hope that you like this chapter too. Thanks again for your review!

**rosedreamer101**

So, thanks again for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm glad to know that people like this story. I'm working really hard on this story. I hope that all of you will keep supporting this story till the end. Thanks again! As usual, comments are welcome, flames are accepted and criticism are needed. Thanks in advance. Bye for now!

* * *


	9. Author's Notes End of story

**Author's notes**

Hey guys. I'm very sorry for this, but I have to end this story. I've noticed that this story isn't really well written. Compared to the other stories, this story is just like a piece of junk. So please, don't argue that fact with me because it is the truth. But, the good thing is that I will re-write this story, but with more emotion and no gramatical errors here and there. I'm very glad that all of you have supported me. But some reviewers are not reviewing lately and it makes me feel like my story is a piece of junk. I'm not angry though. I hope that all of you understand my condition currently. I will also increase the length in my chapters (I hope). I will try my best to. So, I'm sorry to say that this story has to end right here and now.

I'm glad that some of you like this story. These are the people that I want to thank :

**TheHeart14**

**Sakura Li-chan**

**chersom wolf/cherwolf**

**AngelEmCuti**

**JennyKim319**

**cholfie27**

**RougueUnlimited**

**Michi-Miki**

**rosedreamer101**

**xoMoichella**

**kaYeYe**

**StrawberryBlossom 44**

**belliesgonagetcha**

**animeboy-12**

**Syaokura Dragon**

**donna rose busa**

**Fairyvixenmaiden**

**Setula the Black Rose**

**jay22**

**AngstLoveAnime1912**

Thank you to all of you! I will be re-writing this story again soon! So look forward to it! Thanks for understanding. Live and love your life. Goodbye and take care! Bye for now

* * *


End file.
